Loving You
by Xi Alexandrite
Summary: [The Stripper! Sequell] Chap 3 is UP. Setelah mendapat banyak uang transfer di rekeningnya, Luhan pergi ke Korea Selatan. Siapa sangka disana ia kembali bertemu dengan Sehun, orang yang terakhir ia layani? HunHan n Baekyeol. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and EXO members.**

**Genre : Romance, fluff (?) **

**Rated : M *smirk**

**Length : Mulchaptered / Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anyting but Luhan and this FanFict. :P**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT, THANKS**

**.**

**.**

**+60 reviews already for The Stripper?**

**WOW! You're DAEBAK gays! Jjang-eyoo JJANG!**

**Hope you like this story. ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**Xi Alexandrite**

**Shamelessly present**

**A SMUT FanFict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 2014**

**Yonsei University**

.

Suara hiruk pikuk begitu berisik memenuhi gedung olahraga yang digunakan sebagai tempat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Kursi bernomor berderet dengan rapi dan sejajar. Dibagian depan dibuat panggung untuk orang - orang penting di kampus ini. Nanti beberapa dari mereka akan menyampaikan kata sambutan dan pengarahan. Kurang dari setengah jam, hampir seluruh kursi sudah terisi. Mahasiswa baru duduk sesuai dengan nomor urut yang sudah ditempel dibagian belakang kursi. Tidak sedikit yang bercakap - cakap dengan teman baru mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu excited menapaki pendidikan di perguruan tinggi terkenal. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri bisa diterima dikampus ini mengingat ujian masuknya yang terkenal sulit.

Meski demikian, ada juga beberapa orang yang tidak tertarik untuk menambah teman baru dan lebih memilih diam. Duduk dengan tenang dan menunggu acara dimulai. Sebagian lagi memilih untuk mendengarkan musik. Salah satu dari ribuan orang yang ada disana, Oh Sehun malah merasa kesal karena orang yang duduk disamping kanannya begitu berisik. Sedari tadi mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh. Dia terlihat seperti radio rusak, dan Sehun ingin membuangnya kedalam jurang, sungguh. Andai pemuda bertubuh kecil ini bukan temannya, Sehun yakin ia akan membentaknya. Tapi temannya itu tak mempan hanya dengan bentakan darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa pagi ini kau terlihat kusut, Sehun."

"Kau memang tidak perlu tahu." Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm.. Biar kutebak. Kau pasti kesal karena bukan kau yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi kan?"

"Aku tidak kesal, Bacon cerewet! Aku hanya penasaran siapa yang mengalahkan orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi seluruh Korea Selatan saat ujian akhir. Mungkinkah dia dari luar?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Bacon mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kau juga harusnya sedih karena peringkatmu juga menurun."

"HAAHAHA..." Bacon atau pemuda bernama asli Baekhyun tertawa lepas mengabaikan tatapan orang padanya. "Tidak masalah. Bagiku selalu nomor dua sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula sekuat apapun aku berusaha kau tetap tak terkalahkan."

"Tidak juga. Nyatanya sekarang aku berada di posisi kedua." Sehun mulai tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan temannya.

"Kalau begitu kau..." Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat mc mulai bicara. Suasana langsung hening seketika. Tidak ada yang bicara selain pria tua beruban yang memberi pengarahan dan menyampaikan aturan yang berlaku di kampus secara ringkas. Beberapa orang mulai mengantuk karena sudah ada empat orang yang berpidato didepan dengan penuh semangat. Namun rasa kantuk mereka hilang seketika saat mc mengatakan kalau yang bicara berikutnya dari mahasiswa baru yang diwakili oleh mahasiswa yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk.

"Kau akan melihat orang yang mengalahkanmu, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk cepat karena ia juga penasaran.

Sehun bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki orang yang akan maju karena ternyata tempat duduk mereka tidak jauh. Hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh kursi. Seorang namja bertubuh kecil berjalan pelan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap. Ia memakai celana jeans dan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang terlihat kebesaran. Sehun begitu penasaran seperti apa wajahnya, tapi tidak terlihat. Lagipula ia masih menjaga imej nya dengan tidak menjulurkan kepalanya.

Tapi rasa penasaran Sehun langsung terhapus saat sosok namja itu akhirnya berbalik kearah depan setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada orang - orang penting didekatnya. Saat itu.. Sehun merasa kecepatan jantungnya memompa darah menjadi tidak terkendali. Terlalu cepat. Seperti mengalahkan kecepatan pembalap di sirkuit. Dadanya sesak seperti kesulitan bernafas. Ia memegang pahanya dengan erat. Ia kaget seperti suara bom meledak tepat disamping telinganya.

"Wah... Ternyata dia sangat manis. Padahal tadinya aku berpikir orang sepertinya akan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, kacamata tebal dengan desain jadul, rambutnya berbentuk jamur dan dandanannya pasti cupu. Tebakanku meleset jauh." Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan. Lagipula yang berbisik mengagumi keindahan sosok itu bukan cuma dia saja.

"Annyeong haseyo... Jeoneun... Xi Luhan imnida."

"Bahkan suaranya pun manis. Dia _perfect_, Sehunnie!"

Oh.. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi. Ia mengabaikan senggolan Baekhyun dan semua ocehannya tentang namja yang tengah bicara di depan. Pandangannya kabur selain sosok yang mengaku bernama Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan... Luhan.. Bukan suatu kebetulan orang berwajah sama dan memiliki nama yang sama. Oh _fuck_! Bahkan suaranya pun sama. Sehun memijat pelipisnya.

"_Ouh.. ahh.. penis muuh.. besar... Sekali.. ahhh.."_

Suara desahannya yang begitu indah kembali terngiang ditelinga Sehun. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia memasuki lubang anus _stripper _bernama Luhan dengan keras tanpa menggunakan pelumas apapun. Bagaimana nikmatnya saat kontraksi otot lubang Luhan memijat batang penisnya. Suaranya, ekspresinya yang sedang klimaks, mulutnya yang terbuka dengan saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya, _nipple _nya yang mengeras dan junior kecil miliknya yang mengacung tegak.

"Kau benar Sehun, ternyata dia memang dari luar negri, katanya dia berasal dari Hongkong."

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Kali ini tidak ada lagi keraguan. Luhan.. namja yang ia cari sejak liburan semester kemarin dan tidak ketemu meski ia sudah menghabiskan banyak uang dan kembali ke bar itu. Dan sekarang setelah hampir putus asa, ia menemukannya _disini_? Di dalam gedung olahraga kampus barunya? OH GOD!

Sehun kembali memandang Luhan yang sedang bicara didepan dengan wajah bersinar.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Sehun kalau dibalik kemeja itu ia meninggalkan _kissmark _yang banyak sekali. Entah kenapa ia merasa tubuh Luhan sangat enak untuk disantap, walau mungkin terdengar seperti binatang buas. Perutnya yang rata dan pusarnya, lidah Sehun yang terlatih sudah melintasi itu semua. Pandangan Sehun terus menurun menuju penisnya yang terbalut celana jeans _sialan_. Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa terangsang. Bagaimana jika ia menyusupkan kepalanya diantara paha yang mulus itu dan meminum cairan yang akan keluar dari alat vital Luhan yang imut dan Luhan akan meneriakkan namanya dalam putus asa saat mencapai puncaknya.

Luhan memegang mic-nya saat berbicara, tapi dalam bayangan Sehun namja itu sedang memegang penisnya dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang tak beraturan lalu nantinya ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Mulutnya terlalu dekat dengan _mic_ oh.. lalu.. _stand microphone_ yang terbuat dari stainless berwarna perak membuat Sehun membayangkan kalau itu adalah tiang yang ia gunakan untuk menari. Tubuhnya meliuk – liuk dan pita – pita ditubuhnya membuatnya semakin _sexy_. Luhan juga akan menjilati tiang itu dengan gerakan sensual. Setelah itu.. Luhan akan menghampirinya dan menyodorkan lubangnya yang sudah begitu menanti.

Plok plok plok... suara tepuk tangan meriah menggema saat Luhan akhirnya selesai bicara. Sehun menumpukan kedua sikutnya dipahanya dan memegang kepalanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya berkali – kali untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang semakin melenceng. Bagaimana mungkin diacara seperti ini ia membayangkan hal mesum? Andai appanya tahu, mungkin ia akan ditendang ke sungai Thames.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia lebih tua."

Sehun menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan? Wah Sehun.. sekalipun kau sedih dikalahkan, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu."

Sehun berdecak. Kenapa juga ia tertarik bicara dengan Baekhyun? Harusnya ia sadar betapa susahnya bicara dengan namja ber-_eyeliner _ini.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa? Kau pucat! Kau sakit?" Baekhyun memegang pelipis Sehun dan Sehun menepisnya.

"Heh setan kerdil, aku peduli padamu."

_Aku tidak sakit, bodoh! Aku sedang terangsang, _batin Sehun. Tapi kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk memperhatikanku."

Baekhyun menghentikan niatnya untuk memberi Sehun ceramah panjang. Ia langsung duduk dengan tenang saat seorang pria dari atas panggung menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Mungkin karena mereka terus bicara. Mereka memang duduk dibaris kedua dari depan, jadi terlihat jelas kalau mereka bicara dan berbisik – bisik.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, acara pun selesai. Namun sebelumnya Sehun masih melihat Luhan kembali maju kedepan untuk menerima bingkisan dari orang yang memberi sumbangan terbesar pada kampus ini, appa Sehun. Pria tua itu pasti kecewa karena bukan anaknya yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa appanya. Tapi yang menjadi fokusnya bukan itu, melainkan bokong Luhan yang sedang menunduk membelakangi mereka. Ini seperti _de javu_. Bagaimana jika Luhan menurunkan celananya dan mem-_fingering _dirinya sendiri dihadapan mereka semua?

Arrghhh.. Sehun menjerit dalam hati. Hasratnya untuk segera menyentuh Luhan benar – benar tidak tertahankan seperti mau membunuhnya saat ini juga. Para mahasiswa baru sudah berdiri meninggalkan kursi mereka menuju pintu keluar. Sehun masih tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya walau pandangannya terus bergerak mengikuti gerak – gerik Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar? Wajahmu pucat looh. Sebaiknya kau pergi berobat, Sehun-ah. Perlu ditemani?"

Sehun tersenyum untuk menghargai Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Aku baik – baik saja. Kau duluan keluar. Lagipula aku masih ingin menemui appaku."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan sakit di hari pertama. Itu memalukan!" Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengerling nakal sebelum pergi. Dan Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sama sekali belum berubah.

Sehun kembali melirik Luhan yang sedang bicara dengan teman – temannya. Sepertinya ia orang yang pandai bergaul. Teman – teman yang ada disampingnya terlihat sesekali tertawa mendengar ia bicara. Sehun terus menunggu sampai Luhan sendirian. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama karena pengganggu itu sudah pergi. Gedung olahraga itu sudah hampir kosong, paling sekitar sepuluh orang lagi yang tersisa selain panitia yang sibuk dipanggung. Sehun berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri Luhan yang bersiap – siap untuk pergi.

"Hai Luhan..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan.. BRUK! Bingkisan yang ada ditangannya langsung jatuh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali untuk meyakinkan kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Penglihatannya yang masih normal memberinya keyakinan kalau ia memang melihat orang yang familiar. "K-Kau..."

"Kenapa kaget? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun sok _innocent. _

Luhan melirik kanan – kiri. Takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar. "K-kurasa tidak. T-tapi kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Aduh Luhan.. semua orang disini tahu namamu Xi Luhan. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkenalan, namaku Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Bodoh bodoh! Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa. Tentu saja namja didepannya ini tahu namanya. Tapi.. Sehun. Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan nama ini. Nama orang yang memberinya banyak uang hingga ia berhasil keluar dari Hongkong dan tiba disini. Nama yang membuat hatinya bergetar seperti dawai saat menyebutnya. Luhan sangat yakin kalau namja ini adalah Sehun yang sama dengan yang ia layani untuk terakhir kali. Tapi.. mungkinkah Sehun tidak mengenalinya?

_Smirk_ menakutkan menghiasi wajah Sehun saat ia melihat Luhan yang bingung dan juga panik. "Kau tidak ingin bersalaman denganku? Jahat sekali. Padahal seingatku aku bahkan sudah memasukkan jariku kedalam lubang anusmu, Luhan."

Luhan merasa kalau kepalanya baru saja tertimpa atap gedung ini dan membuat tubuhnya hancur. Lututnya lemas dan ia memandang Sehun dengan wajah pucat.

"Kaget? Kupikir aku salah orang. Tapi sekarang aku yakin kalau kau memang Luhan _yang itu._"

Luhan berbalik dan mengambil bingkisannya lalu siap melangkah.

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya."

"A-apa maumu?" Luhan bertanya dengan tetap membelakangi Sehun. Suaranya bergetar karena ia benar – benar ketakutan jika identitanya ketahuan. Sudah susah ia masuk kemari dan masih ada yang mengenalinya? Oh, dunia memang hanya sebesar telapak tangan bayi. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia bertemu dengan Sehun disini? Ia memang berniat untuk berterima kasih, tapi tidak sekarang. Setidaknya beberapa tahun lagi setelah ia sukses. Sekarang ia masih belum siap. Dan Sehun juga mahasiswa baru sepertinya?

"Tidak usah takut walaupun aku suka menggigit. Duduk saja." Sehun memegang bahu Luhan hingga duduk dan Sehun duduk disamping Luhan. "Jangan terus menunduk. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu."

_Sial! _Luhan merasa marah kenapa wajahnya harus merona mendengar kata – kata Sehun yang terkesan menggombal. Ia pun melihat kearah Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Belum sempat mencerna apa yang akan terjadi, Luhan terkejut saat menyadari kalau tangan Sehun sudah berada diatas penisnya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun, namun namja tampan itu malah meremasnya makin kuat. Nafas Luhan tersengal.

"A.. pa.. apa yang kau. lakukan hh?"

Sehun tidak peduli, ia terus meremas benda yang semakin menegang itu.

"Ku.. mohon. Henti.. kan.. bagaimana k-kalau ada yang.. melihat?"

"Jadi, kalau tidak ada yang melihat kau mau melanjutkannya, hem?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat dan memegang tangan Sehun, berusaha menghentikan gerakan yang membuatnya mau gila.

"Tenang saja.. semua sudah keluar dan panitia itu sibuk," Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan mereka memang tidak peduli pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Kalau dilihat dari jauh, Sehun dan Luhan terlihat seperti teman yang sedang berbisik dan duduk dengan tenang. Walau kenyataannya Sehun sibuk menggigit telinga Luhan dan meremas penisnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, takut kalau ia mendesah disini.

Puas melihat wajah Luhan yang terangsang, Sehun menghentikan tangannya. Luhan bernafas lega. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali terkejut saat Sehun menurunkan resletingnya.

Sehun mengambil kertas dari kantongnya dan memasukkannya kedalam celana Luhan. Setelah itu ia kembali menaikkan resletingnya, lalu kembali tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Di kertas itu aku sudah menuliskan nomorku. Silakan hubungi aku kalau secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya sekarang karena ada urusan. Sampai jumpa.. Luhan." Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan dan berjalan dengan santai. Dalam hati ia bahagia bukan main karena akhirnya bisa menemukan Luhan, namja yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga matahari kembali muncul. Namja yang namanya ia teriakkan saat dikamar mandi. Seperti kata Chanyeol yang menjadi pendengar budimannya selama ini, mungkin ia memang jatuh cinta pada Luhan karena cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang benar – benar ada.

.

.

Jantung Luhan tetap tidak berdetak dengan normal walaupun Sehun sudah cukup lama meninggalkannya. Ia masih merasa seperti mimpi mereka bisa bertemu kembali dan yang barusan itu.. ia kembali merasakan sentuhan Sehun. Meski terkesan kurang ajar, Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia menikmatinya dan menginginkan lebih daripada sekedar sentuhan yang terhalang kain. Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, sekarang ia hanya perlu memohon agar Sehun tidak membocorkan rahasianya pada siapapun agar ia bisa tenang menjalani hidupnya disini.

.

Begitu Luhan memasuki kelasnya, suasana begitu sepi karena masih pagi. Kejadian semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia memilih untuk cepat berangkat. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan teman yang akan membuatnya melupakan hal yang tak perlu diingat.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian kelasnya mulai ramai. Seorang namja bertubuh kecil duduk disampingnya. Luhan yang sedari tadi menghadap keluar jendela tersenyum pada tetangga barunya. Namja itu terkejut melihat Luhan.

"Kau Luhan? Yang semalam jadi wakil mahasiswa baru?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Ne..."

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka kita sekelas. Pasti nanti temanku akan terkejut. Ah, kenalkan, Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan namja yang sepertinya _berisik. _Luhan suka jenis manusia _hyper _seperti ini. Pasti membuat hari lebih cerah. "Xi Luhan.."

"Aku sudah tahu. Hihihii..." Baekhyun cekikikan. "Ngomong – ngomong kau pintar sekali sampai mengalahkan temanku yang punya otak encer itu."

"Temanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Dia selalu jadi peringkat pertama sejak masih kecil. Tak pernah terkalahkan. Baru kau seorang yang bisa membuatnya berada diposisi kedua."

Luhan kagum mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Hebat sekali tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Meski Luhan sering mendapat peringkat saat sekolah, tapi ia bukan pemenang mutlak. Ia sering tergeser.

"Kau lucu sekali. Kenapa kau terlihat kagum pada temanku ini sedangkan kau sendiri lebih hebat darinya?"

"Dia pasti pintar sekali."

"Ne, dan kau lebih pintar."

"Ah tidak..."

"Itu kenyataan," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia senang sekali melihat Luhan yang begitu rendah hati. Sepertinya Bekhyun sudah menemukan orang yang akan ia jadikan temannya.

Obrolan mereka hanya sampai disitu karena seorang yeoja memakai _blazer _hitam memasuki ruangan dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Teman – temannya mulai fokus pada pelajaran. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia masih merasa kalau semua ini belum nyata. Semua terlalu sempurna dan ia takut terbangun nanti dan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Duduk diruangan kelas dan mendengarkan ceramah dosen tak pernah ia bayangkan. Selama ini Luhan selalu berpikir kalau hidupnya selamanya akan berada didalam dunia malam dan menunggu orang – orang berkantong tebal yang akan menjadikannya pemuas nafsu mereka. Menikmati tubuh indahnya hingga tenaganya tak tersisa. Tapi ini...

Saat hari pertama masuk diantar orang tua, Luhan justru sendirian. Ia malah tidak ingin mengingat siapa orang yang sudah melahirkannya. Hidupnya waktu kecil bisa dibilang bahagia. Ia anak tunggal. Namun semuanya hancur saat keduanya tidak bisa membayar hutang pada mafia. Mereka menganggap hutang orang tua Luhan lunas jika ia dijadikan bayarannya. Anehnya, orang tuanya langsung setuju tanpa ada penolakan. Ia menangis sekencang – kencangnya saat pertama kali bos mafia itu menidurinya. Saat itu ia merasa kalau senyuman orang tuanya saat ia mendapat juara di perlombaan sains adalah senyuman palsu. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai barang seolah ia tidak punya perasaan.

Dengan bermodal nekat dan keberuntungan, Luhan berhasil keluar dari sana. Namun Hongkong adalah kota mewah yang kejam. Ia kelaparan selama berhari – hari. Namun ada pria yang menawarinya untuk bekerja di klub. Luhan pikir tidak masalah karena tubuhnya sudah kotor. Mandi lumpur saja sekalian. Toh sudah terlanjur. Bos barunya merasa senang karena Luhan mau membantu mengatasi masalah keuangan klub. Akhirnya ia pun digaji tigapuluh persen dari uang dari pemesannya, padahal sebelumnya ia hanya diberi lima persen saja. Bos nya semakin senang karena ternyata Luhan juga bisa menari dan ia menggunakan bakatnya untuk menambah pengunjung.

TAK

"Aw.." Luhan meringis saat spidol mengenai kepalanya.

"Xi Luhan si Jenius dari Hongkong. Saya tahu kalau kau pintar. Tapi bisa tolong dengarkan penjelasan saya? Melamun ditengah pelajaran sepertinya bukan tindakan yang bagus."

Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk dalam. "Ma'af.."

Yeoja itu terlihat senang melihat Luhan yang sopan dan sepertinya sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya. "Baik. Mari kita lanjutkan.."

"Luhan, kau harus hati – hati. Miss Choi terkenal galak.."

"Saya mendengarmu, tuan muda Byun."

Baekhyun dan Luhan membeku seketika.

" Tidak baik mempengaruhi orang lain. Byun Baekhyun yang mendapat peringkat ketiga setelah Oh Sehun saat ujian masuk. Bisakah kau menarik kembali ucapanmu?"

Baekhyun membungkuk mengikuti tindakan Luhan. "Ma'af Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan Miss. Choi."

"Bagus. Apa masih ada yang ingin bicara?"

Semuanya terdiam. Setelah merasa kalau keadaan kembali tenang, Miss Choi melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda. Luhan mencuri – curi pandang kearah Baekhyun. Peringkat ketiga setelah Oh Sehun? Namja ini? Wow! Tapi yang mengganjal pikiran Luhan bukan itu. Peringkat kedua.. Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun.. OH SIAPA? OH.. FUCK!

Namja itu? Oh Sehun peringkat kedua. Tadi Baekhyun bilang temannya baru sekali ini dikalahkan. Nalar Luhan cepat. Itu artinya teman yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Sehun? Sehun yang terakhir ia layani di Hongkong? Sehun yang memberinya uang yang banyak? Dan Sehun yang semalam meremas penisnya dan memasukkan nomor ponselnya kedalam celana Luhan? Luhan merasa kepalanya pening. Kali ini ia mengganti persepsinya. Dunianya tidak lagi selebar telapak tangan bayi, tapi hanya sebesar inti atom!

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Next chappie will come up with some freaking hot ... (You know what I mean, right?)**

**XD XD XD XD **

**So... please Review.**

**.**

**I really apreciate reviews because feedback is always a good think.**

**No flame, juseyo~**

**And the SIDERs... Ugh! dunno what to say.. *sigh**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO MY BELOVED REVIEWER**

**.**

**CH... Cho Sungkyu... fangirl-shipper... cute voodoo... ohristi95... LuXiaoLu... Ohthehun... SenseMVP... Jaylyn Rui... Fujosgii G... Rara Jung... Lulu Baby 1412... deer... lisnana1... Hurricane88... MinwooImitasi... HunHanHun... park soohee... cupcupcuphie12... kimsangraa... ssnowish... Lee mingkyu... anaknya hunhan... AlmiraAzhari...BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE... Yuuhee... ShinJiWoo920202... Guest... nana... tuti handayani... SehunnieRubbies... Dazelle Saputri... ... hunhanminute... IkaIkaHun11... NdaHBKJM... ... Oh Xiaolu... Happybacon... Deer Panda... HyunRa... OhZhiyulu... MsKim...Guest... irna... soka... HunHan Aegya... Miettenekomiaw... RZHH 261220... EXOBARBIE... nnukeybum... Callysta Park... OyaF... needtexotic... kaicebong... ryanryu... ZameGun... xiaolu odult... kaihunhan... **

**.**

**Chu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun and Baekyeol**

**Length : Multichaptered / Chapter 2**

**Genre : Romance, SMUT**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but Luhan. :P**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi everyone... I'm back.. are you waiting for me? **

**No? oKai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I always re-read your reviews, gays. How cute~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loving You**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lagi – lagi cara berjalanmu aneh, Baekhyun," ujar Luhan sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Ia memang selalu cepat datang, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Beginilah kalau punya namjachingu yang horny setiap hari."

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan jujur Baekhyun. Ia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun pacaran dengan senior bertubuh besar dan bersuara berat bernama Chanyeol. Baekhyun berkata kalau bukan tubuhnya saja yang besar, anunya juga besar dan sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun menjerit setiap kali benda panjang itu memasukinya. Dan setiap kali ia bercerita, Luhan akan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Toh ia sudah melihat dan sering merasakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Andai kau tahu rasanya, kau tidak akan tertawa, Luhan."

"Aku tahu, kok."

Baekhyun terkejut. "K-kau tahu? Berarti kau juga sudah mengalaminya?" Kali ini Baekhyun tertarik untuk mendengar penuturan Luhan tentang pengalamannya bercinta. Selama ini ia terus yang bicara dan menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada rasa malu karena ia menganggap Luhan itu teman baiknya meski mereka baru kenal sebulan. Lagipula menurutnya Luhan itu tipe anak yang penampilannya terlihat lugu dan polos.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia kelepasan bicara. "Yah.. begitulah..."

"Dengan siapa? Namjachingumu? Dimana kalian melakukannya? Di Hongkong? Kapan? Wah.. kau ternyata suka bermain rahasia."

Baekhyun ini memang benar – benar cerewet. Pantas saja Sehun sering mengacuhkannya dan tidak memperdulikan sekalipun Baekhyun meneriakinya.

Sehun... Luhan tidak tahu kenapa semuanya jadi begini. Hari pertama masuk kuliah saat istirahat, Baekhyun mengenalkannya pada teman baiknya. Luhan tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati kalau teman yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Sehun. Toh ia sudah menebaknya dari awal. Tapi Sehun terkejut seperti melihat hantu muncul dihadapannya. Untung saja Luhan bisa mengatasinya dan berkata kalau mereka sudah bertemu saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman baik dan selalu makan siang bersama hampir setiap hari. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali perasaan Luhan saat ia berdekatan dengan Sehun. Hanya bersentuhan dengan Sehun tanpa unsur kesengajaan sudah membuat tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar. Ada gelombang aneh dalam tubuhnya yang bergejolak hebat. Hampir – hampir tidak terkendali. Kenangan malam itu saat ia mencapai puncaknya dengan meneriakkan nama Sehun sampai suaranya serak dan tubuhnya bersatu dengan Sehun selalu menghantuinya setiap saat. Luhan tidak tahu dia _pervert _atau tidak. Tapi karena ia memang sudah lama tidak merasakan yang _seperti ini,_ ia ingin disentuh oleh jari Sehun yang menurutnya sangat terlatih.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Luhan melamun berdehem pelan. "Ahem,, ma'af kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu sedih. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat hal yang ingin kau lupakan."

Oh.. pasti si Baekhyun berpikir kalau Luhan patah hati. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka membicarakan topik lain karena temannya yang lain sudah bermunculan.

.

Seperti biasa saat makan siang di cafetaria, Luhan selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ia duduk disamping Sehun dan ChanBaek couple duduk diseberangnya. Mereka berempat duduk di meja paling sudut atas permintaan Chanyeol. Alasannya karena ia suka ketenangan. Sebuah kebohongan besar. Alasan utamanya agar ia bisa menyentuh atau sekedar berciuman dengan Baekhyun dan menggunakan tubuh Sehun dan Luhan sebagai penghalang. Sehun memutar matanya, bosan. Ia sudah muak melihat kemesraan pasangan yang tidak tahu malu ini. Lihat saja sekarang tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berada di selangkangan Baekhyun dan mengelus pahanya berkali – kali. Baekhyun setengah mati menahan desahannya karena Chanyeol menggigit telinganya setelah mengoleskan _ice cream _disana. Dan juniornya entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam genggaman jari Chanyeol.

"Nggh.. hh.."

Desahan Baekhyun tetap terdengar saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. _An open-mouthed kiss._ Untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Luhan selalu memilih untuk menunduk dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan diam seperti orang yang sedang berdo'a. Begitu fokus dan tidak berkata apa – apa.

Saat atmosfirnya jadi aneh, Chanyeol pun melepas Baekhyun. Mereka mengikuti kedua temannya untuk menghabiskan makanan sebelum jam istirahat habis.

Chanyeol melirik Luhan diam – diam. _Stripper _itu, penari super duper sexy yang pernah ia lihat di Hongkong dan membuat setiap penonton yang menyaksikan penampilannya menjadi horny sekarang duduk didepannya dan terlihat seperti seorang siswa baik – baik yang tidak pernah tahu apa itu _sex._ Begitu manis dan polos. Seolah – olah bukan ia yang mem-_fingering _dirinya sendriri dihadapan orang banyak. Tampilan luar memang tidak selalu menjadi jaminan kalau isinya sama.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu Luhan, bola matanya seperti mau meloncat keluar. Ia terbata – bata. Luhan yang saat itu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan bercanda dengan namjachingunya membuatnya sedikit tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Tapi ingatannya yang tidak pernah pudar membuatnya merasa kalau ini memang nyata. Apalagi Sehun langsung menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Luhan yang kau lihat bersama Baekhyun memang Luhan yang ada di bar itu."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. "K-kenapa bisa? Apa kau sudah menemukannya dan membawanya kemari?" Chanyeol memang tahu semuanya tentang Sehun. Ia ikut membantu temannya mencari Luhan dan membayar bosnya dengan uang yang tidak sedikit agar mau menunjukkan tempat tinggal Luhan. Pencarian mereka tidak menghasilkan apa – apa. Lalu kenapa sekarang Luhan yang membuat Sehun mau gila sudah ada disini?

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada disini," jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol memegang dadanya. "Tadi itu sangat mengejutkan. Seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah mendekatinya? Jangan lama – lama kalau tidak ingin terlambat. Dia itu seperti punya daya tarik yang hebat. Dan aku sangat tahu kalau kau menggilainya."

Untuk kali ini Sehun menyesal karena sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, teman." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Kalau dia berada di dekatmu, berarti kau memang beruntung. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat seret dia ke atas ranjangmu dan jadikan dia milikmu."

"Tidak segampang itu. Aku sudah memberinya nomor teleponku dan dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku."

Chanyeol tergelak hingga suaranya yang berat terdengar sampai ke lorong. "Tentu saja dia tidak mau. Dengar, tipe uke itu banyak yang tidak mau bertindak duluan. Kau yang harus mengambil langkah. Mereka terkadang tidak seberani para yeoja yang begitu berani mendekatimu duluan atau bahkan dia sendiri yang menjatuhkan dirinya diranjangmu dan memintamu menidurinya. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah berpengalaman. Jadi aku bisa mengajarimu. Ayo kita kembali. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun merajuk dan malam ini aku tidak dapat jatah."

Sehun merasa perkataan Chanyeol benar. Ia memang masih baru dalam hubungan sesama jenis ini dan minta bantuan Chanyeol tidaklah memalukan.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Sehun meletakkan undangan berhias pita diatas meja. "Kuharap kalian datang," ujarnya.

Luhan mengamati kertas itu. "Apa ini?"

"Undangan pesta. Kau juga diundang Luhan. Aku akan merasa tidak senang kalau salah satu dari kalian tidak datang."

Luhan merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Sehun mengundangnya? Sebenarnya ini hal yang wajar karena mereka sudah berteman. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa luar biasa senang karena mungkin saja ada harapan Sehun akan menyukainya.

Setelah temannya mengangguk, Sehun pun berdiri. Namun ia masih bisa melihat sebuah senyuman menakutkan tersungging di wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menarik dalam sebuah pesta seperti ini, kecuali sudah lewat tengah malam dan orang tua sudah pergi. Saatnya berpesta bagi mereka yang benar – benar ingin menikmati malam yang panjang. Luhan yang mulai bosan hanya berdiri disudut sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia ingin pulang, tapi Baekhyun sudah menghilang. Sudah pasti sekarang ia tengah bergelut dengan namja yang punya gigi rata itu.

"Mau minum?"

Sehun muncul didekatnya sambil membawa gelas berisi minuman bening. Entah apa itu Luhan tidak terlalu tertarik. Hanya saja karena ia memang haus, ia menerimanya. "Terima kasih," Luhan meminumnya tanpa punya prasangka apa – apa.

Setelah habis, mereka berbincang – bincang tentang berbagai hal. Luhan baru menyadari kalau Sehun ternyata orang yang asyik untuk diajak berbicara. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berduaan karena biasanya selalu ada Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat, semuanya masih normal. Tapi lama kelamaan Luhan mulai merasa aneh. Pandangannya jadi tidak fokus dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Matanya bergerak – gerak dan pandangannya tidak fokus. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Sehun menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Luhan. "Wajahmu pucat."

"Haah..." Luhan menutup matanya dan mendesah pelan saat merasakan kulit Sehun bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang ia alami. Ia begitu horny dan ingin agar seseorang menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Luhan. Obat pemberian Chanyeol benar – benar manjur.

"Se..hun.." Luhan berkata diantara nafasnya yang tersengal. Tubuhnya sudah bersender didinding dan terperangkap diantara lengan Sehun. Dadanya naik turun pertanda nafasnya sedang tidak stabil. "Apa.. yang kau masukkan kedalam.. minuman itu hh?"

"Kau pasti tahu."

"_DAMN_!" Luhan mengumpat dan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sehun berbisik seduktif dan meniup telinga Luhan.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Luhan sudah ingin beranjak tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tangan Sehun yang sedang mengelus lengannya membuatnya tetap membatu disana.

"Apa.. yang.. kau inginkan?"

"Jangan menanyakan apa yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya. Pertanyaan retoris itu tidak berguna."

Luhan kembali menutup matanya. Hasratnya untuk disentuh kini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi mengendalikan ini. Apalagi suara Sehun yang serak dan berat, ditambah dengan hangat nafasnya yang begitu dekat.

"Hmm.. " Luhan bergumam saat Sehun mulai menjilati lehernya. Kepalanya reflek bergerak kearah berlawanan hingga Sehun mendapat akses yang mudah. Ia tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung menggigit kulit putih Luhan.

"Ahh.. hh"

Sehun tersenyum. Karena sudah terangsang, memang mustahil bagi Luhan untuk menolak. Namja berambut coklat itu malah menyambut lidahnya dengan senang hati saat mereka berciuman panas. Ia menjelajahi semua isi goa hangat Luhan. Menikmati manisnya liur Luhan yang selalu ia rindukan. Nafas mereka tersengal. Sehun yakin ia tidak akan melepasnya kalau bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menyebalkan.

Benang saliva terbentuk saat bibir mereka terpisah. Wajah Luhan memerah, pandangannya sayu dan bibirnya begitu menggoda. Selama ini Sehun hanya melihat yang pemandangan indah seperti ini di dalam mimpinya. Karena sudah nyata dihadapannya, Sehun tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu. Ia kembali menyerang bibir Luhan dengan ciuman yang sangat bergairah.

"Ngghh hh.." Luhan benci kenapa suara nista ini lolos dari bibirnya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Bukannya mendorong Sehun menjauh, ia malah menekan tengkuk Sehun agar memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Sehun menari – nari dimulutnya. Menyesapi semuanya dan tidak ada yang terlewat. Luhan berusaha mengimbanginya dan lidah mereka saling bertautan. Sudut bibir dan dagunya sudah basah oleh liur mereka yang tercampur.

Tubuh mereka terus merapat. Luhan tersentak saat paha Sehun dengan sengaja menggesek juniornya yang memang sudah minta perhatian. Mengikuti naluri, Luhan menaikkan sebelah kakinya dan melingkarkannya dipinggang Sehun. Ia begitu horny dan rasa malunya sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir hanya dengan ciuman saja.

"Tidak disini," Sehun berkata tepat di depan bibir Luhan. Luhan melihat sekeliling dan ia mengangguk paham. Karena itu ia pasrah saja kemana Sehun akan membawanya.

Setelah perjalanan panjang menuju kamarnya, Sehun menghempaskan tubuh kecil Luhan di daun pintu dan kembali menyerang bibir pink yang memabukkan itu.

"Ahh.. ha..."

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah. Bibir Sehun kembali menjelajah. Sehun mencium sudut bibirnya, dagu, rahang dan lehernya. Ia tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak dan menggigit kulit Luhan hingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan yang begitu pekat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun melepas kemeja Luhan. Sekarang namja itu sudah _topless_. Nipple nya sudah mencuat dan menegang. Sehun pun memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya, menjilat, dan menggigitnya. Sedangkan nipple yang satunya ia mainkan dengan jari dengan mencubitinya dan menariknya kuat.

"AAH... SE.. SE..HUN.."

Desahan Luhan makin kuat. Ia merasa melayang dibawah sentuhan Sehun walau namja itu tak berlaku lembut sepenuhnya.

"Ahh..hh.."

"Hmm.. " Sehun bergumam pelan. Ia sudah memindahkan sasarannya menuju perut Luhan dan terus memberinya kissmark yang pastinya tidak akan hilang sampai berhari – hari. Saat jarinya mencapai pinggang Luhan, Luhan merasa tubuhnya semakin panas. Bagian tubuhnya yang begitu sensitif berada tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Sudah horny, eoh?" Sehun mencium tonjolan yang masih terbalut celana sambil terus mengelus paha Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar berusaha untuk membuka ikat pinggangnya. Ia ingin agar batang penisnya segera berada di dalam mulut Sehun. Namun ia terkejut saat mendapati Sehun menampar tangannya.

"Kau diam saja. Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Luhan mendapati dirinya kembali memiliki rasa malu.

.

.

Luhan begitu terbuai dengan sentuhan yang sudah lama ia dambakan hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada diatas ranjang dengan Sehun yang berada diatasnya. Mereka kembali berciuman. Kedua tangannya berada diatas kepala. Saat mendengar bunyi 'klik', ia tersentak.

"S-Sehun.. a.. apa ini?"

Sehun menampilkan smirknya. "Jangan sok polos. Kau tahu itu apa."

Luhan menatapnya horror. Kalau tangannya sudah diborgol pada dashboard ranjang, ia sudah bisa menduga kemana arahnya, _rough sex. _Dan Luhan benar – benar membenci yang seperti ini. Apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah Sehun.

Dulunya ia memang seorang _stripper _sekaligus jadi namja panggilan. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia merasakan perlakuan seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya karena yang melakukannya adalah orang – orang bejat yang haus kepuasan. Tapi jika Sehun juga memperlakukannya seperti _fuck toy_, berarti ia menyukai orang yang salah. Orang yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya tersiksa untuk membuat mereka memperoleh kenikmatan tiada tara. Benteng pertahanan yang selama ini sudah ia bangun agar tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya sudah hancur.

"Tolong.. lepas.. Sehun.." Luhan berkata dengan mata yang berlinang.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun pendek. Ia kembali mengeluarkan benda berbentuk cincin.

"Kumohon jangan Sehun.. jangan.."

Sehun tidak mempedulikan permohonan Luhan. Ia langsung memasukkannya ke batang penis Luhan yang sudah menegang.

Luhan menjerit. "AAAAHHHH... "

Bukannya kasihan, Sehun malah semakin bersemangat. Ia sudah menonton banyak video porno gay yang melakukan hal semacam ini. Meski berteriak, toh para namja yang jadi _bottom_ tetap akan menikmatinya. Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan menjilat ujung penis Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum _dengan gerakan sensual. Ia menjilatinya seperti menikmati sebatang lollipop rasa buah segar.

"Ahh.. haaa.."

Luhan terus mendesah. Kehangatan menjalar dari penisnya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun sudah memasukkan batang kemaluannya kedalam mulutnya. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakannya kembali. Bagaimana lidah Sehun menjilat penisnya dari ujung hingga pangkal, atau sebaliknya. _Twinsball_ nya yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Atau pahanya yang dielus tangan Sehun yang lain. Luhan merasa hasratnya hampir meledak. Perutnya seperti dikocok dan ia begitu ingin mencapai puncaknya hanya dengan lidah Sehun. Namun _cock ring _sialan itu malah menghalangi.

"Lepaskan Sehun.. jebal... jebal..." Luhan memohon. Namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum, Luhan. Masih ada pertunjukan lain."

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membuka kemejanya yang sudah kusut. Lalu membuka ikat pinggang dan celananya hingga yang tersisa ditubuhnya hanya boxer. Luhan bisa melihat milik Sehun yang sudah menegang dibalik kain yang membalutnya.

"Kau menginginkan ini?" tanya Sehun saat mendapati Luhan memandangi benda kesayangannya. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah memalingkan kepalanya. Sehun tertawa pelan.

Ia kembali naik keatas ranjang. Paha Luhan ia renggangkan hingga _hole _pinknya yang menggoda terpampang dengan jelas. Penisnya berkedut seolah ingin cepat masuk kedalam lubang itu. _Tidak, jangan sekarang. _Sehun berusaha meredam nafsunya.

"Mmmh.. mmmhh..."

Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun yang menggeram dibawah sana. Lubangnya terasa basah oleh saliva Sehun dan ia semakin ingin mencapai puncaknya. Atau setidaknya lubangnya dimasuki oleh kejantanan Sehun.

Tapi Sehun seperti sengaja menggodanya dengan berlama – lama. Namja itu meremas pantatnya dan menamparnya sesekali. Luhan meringis.

Puas menjilati lubang Luhan, Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengambil dildo dari dalam laci. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan dan semuanya ia beli bersama Chanyeol. Mata Luhan hampir meloncat keluar saat ia melihat benda yang dipegang Sehun. Ia menggerak – gerakkan kakinya dan tubuhnya. Berusaha untuk lepas dari borgol sialan yang menahan pergerakan tangannya. Belum lagi juniornya yang tersiksa karena _cock ring _ yang juga tidak dilepas.

"Diam! Atau aku juga akan mengikat kakimu," suara Sehun terdengar sangat tegas. Luhan yang ketakutan kembali tenang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bicara karena Sehun tidak menyumpal mulutnya.

"Jebal Sehun.. jangan gunakan itu... jebal..."

"Sayangnya aku sangat ingin mencobanya."

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan menangis. Tapi apa boleh buat, nafsu sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Rasa kasihannya sudah tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran bagaimana nantinya suara teriakan Luhan saat lubangnya dimasuki benda yang tengah ia pegang.

Sehun sedikit kesulitan karena Luhan terus berusaha merapatkan kakinya. Ia pun menggigit puting Luhan dengan sangat keras hingga Luhan merasa mungkin saja benda kecil itu akan lepas dari dadanya.

"AAKHHH..! SAKIIIT... AAAKKHH!"

Sehun pun berhasil membuka kaki Luhan. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa. Bagaimana indahnya _hole _Luhan yang begitu menggoda. Pandangan Sehun seolah gelap. Tanpa pelumas apapun ia memasukkan dildo berukuran jumbo itu kedalam lubang Luhan dengan sekali hentakan.

"AAAKKHH... ANDWEEEEEE! SAKIITTTTT...LEPAASHH.. AAAKKH... SE..SEHUN..." Luhan berteriak sekencang – kencangnya sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Benda laknat itu seperti membelah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan kental mengalir di pantatnya, darah. Wajahnya berubah pucat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Kumohon... lepashh.. S-sehun... " suaranya sudah berubah serak.

Sehun seperti tuli. Ia tidak mendengar semua permohonan Luhan. Ia malah memaju-mundurkan dildo itu dengan gerakan cepat. Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya. Ujung benda itu menyentuh titik terlemahnya dan teriakan berubah jadi desahan.

"Nyaa.. ahh... aaaahhh..."

_Suara itu.. _Sehun tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa mendengarnya lagi. Ia kembali menciumi leher Luhan dan menjilatinya.

"Kau.. ingin benda dilepas.. hh?"

Suaranya yang berat berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan. Ia pun mengangguk cepat. Luhan mendesah lega karena akhirnya benda itu keluar. Namun hanya sebentar. Ia tidak tahu kapan Sehun membuka pakaian terakhir yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tapi Luhan bisa merasakan junior Sehun yang sudah memasuki lubangnya.

"Nyaa.. ahhh... haaa..."

Luhan merasa kalau Sehun itu _hebat. _Bagaimana mungkin sekali masuk namja itu bisa menemukan _sweet spot _nya dengan sangat mudah. Menumbuknya dengan keras dan berulang - ulang. Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama. Luhan berusaha mengimbangi tarian Sehun dengan menggerakkan pinggangnya kearah yang berlawanan dan ia pun merasakan kenikmatan.

"Fuck..." Sehun menggeram. Ia merasa lubang Luhan yang ketat itu sangat pas dengan ukuran penisnya seolah lubang itu memang tercipta untuk dimasuki hanya olehnya. Batang kemaluannya seolah dipijat karena kontraksi otot Luhan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata – kata kotor. "Fuck fuck fuck..."

Sehun merasa sangat beruntung. Ia tidak perlu lagi susah – susah mencari Luhan karena namja ini malah muncul sendiri. Ia sudah sepenuhnya gay. Sudah tidak tertarik lagi memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang wanita. Ia lebih tertarik dengan cincin berkerut dibagian belakang Luhan yang seolah menghisap juniornya. Memintanya untuk terus menusuk hingga bagian terdalam.

"AHHH.. HAA AHHH..." Luhan semakin tak bisa mengendalikan desahannya. Sehun sudah kembali mengocok juniornya dengan gerakan yang tak kalah cepat dengan gerakan pinggangnya. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal.

"Sehun.. aku.. mau keluar.. jebal.." Luhan kembali memohon, namun Sehun tetap tak mengindahkan permintaannya.

Sehun kembali menciumi wajah Luhan, menjilati keringatnya yang membasahi wajah namja itu. Menggigit dagunya dan Luhan benar – benar terlihat seperti _whore _dibawahnya. Tangannya tetap sibuk membelai puting kecil Luhan yang manis. Ia menarik – nariknya. Luhan yang sedang membuka mulutnya terlihat begitu sexy dengan saliva yang mengalir. Nafasnya tersengal. Desahan dan erangan kekanakan tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari sana.

Tusukan Sehun makin lama makin brutal. Suara _balls _nya yang beradu dengan pantat Luhan meningkatkan nafsunya. Akhirnya.. akhirnya ia kembali merasakan surga didalam lubang Luhan yang selama ini selalu ia impikan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun merasa kalau ia sudah dekat. Urat – urat penisnya yang menegang bisa Luhan rasakan menggesek dinding rektumnya. Dengan beberapa kali hentakan kuat, ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Luhan.

"Aghh.. Luhan.."

Nafasnya ngos – ngosan dan ia menarik keluar juniornya hingga cairannya keluar mengalir dipantat dan paha Luhan. Melihatnya saja ia kembali horny.

"Sehun.. tolong lepas...hhh" suara Luhan serak karena kebanyakan berteriak. Tubuhnya jiga lemas karena ia tidak pernah mencapai puncaknya.

Sehun menurut. Ia pun menarik dan melepaskan cincin yang menahan keluarnya sperma Luhan. Cairan yang sudah tertahan dari tadi seolah berlarian keluar membasahi perut Sehun dan Luhan.

"Cairanmu.. nikmat.. Luhan..."

Luhan merasa Sehun terlihat sangat sexy saat namja itu menjilati jarinya. Mengelus sisa – sisa spermanya dan menghabiskannya seperti orang yang kelaparan. Sehun juga melepas borgolnya hingga ia kembali bebas.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita belum selesai."

Lagi – lagi Luhan tersentak. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak saat Sehun kembali menjelajahi goa hangat miliknya. Menjilati wajahnya dengan sensual. Mengulum telinganya dan mengehembuskan nafas hangatnya disana hingga Luhan kembali terangsang.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan hingga kini ia terduduk dipangkuan Sehun dan kakinya melingkar manis di pinggang namja itu.

"Kau yang bergerak..." ujar Sehun sambil memasukkan kembali batang penisnya.

Luhan ingin protes karena tubuhnya benar – benar lemas. Apalagi lubangnya masih terasa sakit. Namun ia tidak bisa melawan keinginan namja ini. Luhan merasa kalau ia kembali menjadi _slut _murahan. Sehun benar – benar menganggapnya seperti itu dengan menidurinya dan mempraktekkan berbagai posisi ekstrim. Bahkan saat Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan miliknya setelah ia klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namja itu masih sempat – sempatnya memasukkan vibrator dan menontonnya yang menggeliat tidak karuan diatas ranjang yang sudah kusut hingga ia hampir pingsan.

"Ahh..." untuk terakhir kalinya Luhan mendesah dimalam itu. Suaranya pelan. Hati dan tubuhnya sakit. Sehun benar – benar bagian dari _orang – orang itu. _Orang – orang yang menikmati tubuhnya tanpa memiliki sedikit perasaan kasihan.

Namun anehnya, Sehun selalu mengecup keningnya sebelum ia tertidur. Dan saat itu, entah bermimpi atau tidak, ia mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kata _saranghae._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut karena Luhan terus menolak untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Mereka tidak lagi makan siang bersama karena Luhan akan menghilang dengan cepat. Sikap temannya itu jadi aneh dan terus tutup mulut walau ia menanyakannya hampir tiap menit.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, namja itu juga jadi aneh. Tubuhnya makin kurus dan terlihat sering melamun. Ia pernah melihat Sehun dan Luhan berpapasan. Luhan segera berbalik dan Sehun terlihat mau memanggil Luhan namun tidak jadi. Pasti ada sesuatu, Baekhyun sangat yakin.

"Ayolah... kau harus menjawab. Jebal.. Aku ini temanmu, kan?"

Luhan membuang nafas berat. "Tanyakan saja padanya."

"Aku sudah menanyakannya. Tapi dia selalu bungkam. Ayolah.. kalian tidak ingin membuatku mati penasaran, kan?"

_Berlebihan, _batin Luhan. Tapi ia menghargai sikap Baekhyun yang peduli padanya. "Aku hanya baru mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya dan aku tidak suka. Karena itu aku bersikap seperti ini. Sudah ya, aku pergi."

Selalu seperti ini. Luhan akan pulang duluan dengan alasan mau bekerja sampingan untuk memenuhi biaya hidupnya. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu tentang Luhan yang tidak ia ketahui. Temannya itu sedikit misterius. Bukankah ia memperoleh beasiswa hingga tidak perlu membayar uang kuliah sepersen pun? Lalu kalau ia membiayai hidupnya, bagaimana dengan orang tuanya. Baekhyun ingin menguntit. Tapi ia merasa tidak sopan. Karena itu ia pun memilih untuk menunggu Luhan sendiri yang akan memberitahunya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena terus memikirkan Sehun, akhirnya malam ini ia terlelap. Hati dan tubuhnya begitu lelah. Kalau memang Sehun merasa bersalah, setidaknya namja itu bisa mengajaknya untuk bicara. Tapi ini? Saat ia menjauh, Sehun tidak berusaha mendekat. Air mata Luhan yang sudah lama tidak keluar kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Idiot. Mencintai orang yang ia anggap sebagai penyelamatnya tapi ternyata tidak berbeda dengan semua pengunjungnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk terus memfokuskan diri belajar dan melupakan hal – hal yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Cinta bisa ia dapatkan nanti jika sudah berhasil, sekarang Luhan merasa kalau kuliahnya harus diutamakan. Meski demikian, entah kenapa dadanya selalu sesak.

"Ngh.." Luhan berbalik dan mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat jam. Masih tengah malam! Siapa kira – kira yang membunyikan bel dan bertamu saat orang sedang terlelap? Luhan mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi sepertinya orang itu sangat keras kepala.

Dengan langkah terseok, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan ia mengintip dari pintu depan. Rasa kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap. Chanyeol? Untuk apa namja itu menemuinya tengah malam begini?

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan setelah ia membukakan pintu dan namjachingunya Baekhyun masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa? Aku kemari karena ada urusan."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya ia tidak punya urusan dengan namja ini.

"Sehun.."

Sebuah kata itu mampu membuat perubahan pada mimik wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian terlihat aneh dan Sehun jadi seperti orang yang stress."

"Tanyakan saja padanya!" jawaban Luhan begitu ketus. Kenapa orang – orang ini terus menanyakan hal yang membuat perasaannya jadi tidak karuan?

"Well," Chanyeol bersender didinding dan melipat tangan didada. "Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi."

Luhan terkejut. "Kalau begitu, kenapa masih bertanya? Sudah tahu kan, kalau semua itu salah temanmu? Dia yang berlaku tidak sopan dan aku pantas membencinya!"

"HAHAHA..!" Chanyeol terbahak. "Tidak sopan katamu? Jangan sok suci, Luhan. Seorang stripper juga whore berwujud anak manis tidak seharusnya merajuk karena hal seperti itu."

Lutut Luhan bergetar hebat. Langit serasa runtuh menimpa kepalanya saat ia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak mampu mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu. "A,,, aku t—tidak mengerti apa maksudmu..."

"Baik, biar kuperjelas. Namamu Luhan dan kau seorang stripper di sebuah bar di Hongkong. Aku pernah melihat penampilanmu yang menari mem-_fingering _dirimu sendiri dihadapan orang banyak dan kau terlihat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Bahkan aku juga yang menyarankan Sehun untuk mengunjungi bar itu dan memesanmu hingga ia jatuh cinta pada seorang penari bar!" Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi melihat Sehun yang belakangan sering mabuk – mabukan membuatnya harus mengambil tindakan. Ia yakin kalau Luhan juga mencintai Sehun. Mungkin namja dihadapannya ini hanya berusaha untuk memperbaiki harga dirinya di tempat asing. Dan ia lari kemari setelah melihat Sehun mencium seorang namja dan terus memanggil nama Luhan. huh.. temannya itu benar – benar dimabuk asmara tapi tidak merani mengucapkannya!

Oh... Luhan menggigit bibir. Ia merasa mendapat serangan kejutan beruntun malam ini. Setelah sempat shock saat mengetahui kalau Chanyeol mengenalnya sebagai seorang stripper, sekarang ia mendengar kalau Sehun mencintainya. _What?! _Mencintainyaaa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's an update!**

**SMUT again! But I think~Am I failed? .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Btw... LET'S SAY... **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHAAN...! I'm really really sad that we can't make his birthday as #1 TTDW on twitter. But overall, I STILL LOVE HIM.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVING YOU**

.

Author : Xi Alexandrite

Genre : Romance

Cast : Luhan, Sehun and ChanBaek

Rating : M (A lot of SMUT) maybe~

Length : Multichaptered/Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anyting but this FanFict and Luhan. :P

.

**NO PLAGIAT, JUSEYOO~~**

**.**

**.**

**CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX SCENE AND ATTEMPT SEXUAL ASSAULT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**.**

** Y!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xi Alexandrite

Shamessly present

.

**LOVING . YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya dengan alis yang bertaut. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" sedikitpun ia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Namun pemuda yang ia tanyai hanya terkekeh pelan dan berjalan diantara orang – orang yang sibuk meliukkan badannya.

Setelah mendapat pengakuan yang mengejutkan bahwa Sehun mencintainya,, Luhan seolah terhipnotis dan menurut seperti anak baik saat Chanyeol membawanya keluar. Isi kepalanya terasa kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak bertanya kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya dan apa tujuannya. Meski Chanyeol tahu seperti apa masa lalunya yang kelam, pemuda ini tetap tutup mulut. Karena itu tidak ada salahnya untuk percaya kalau Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk. Tapi sedikitpun ia tidak menduga kalau mereka akan mengunjungi tempat ini, sebuah klub.

Luhan benar – benar familiar dengan tempat seperti ini, dimana ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa bulan terjebak di dalamnya. Memberi kepuasan bagi pria – pria hidung belang dengan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Hati dan tubuhnya tersiksa, tapi ia tidak bisa menghindar hingga suatu hari, seorang pemuda yang ia anggap seperti malaikat hitam datang menyelamatkannya. Luhan mendesah. Tempat ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"Chanyeol! Tunggu!" Luhan berteriak mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Ia terlalu asyik melamun hingga tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah sendiri. Ia berusaha mencari sosok Chanyeol diantara lampu yang berkelap kelip dan teriakannya seolah tenggelam diantara musik yang berdentum – dentum. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Chanyeol duduk dengan manis didepan meja bartender disamping seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari haah!? Kau bermaksud menyindirku karena aku seorang..." Luhan terdiam seketika saat mendapati Chanyeol membalik tubuh pemuda yang tertidur itu. Meski ditengah kegelapan seperti ini, pandangannya begitu jelas. "S-Sehun?"

"Benar. Ini Sehun. Dia tengah mabuk berat. Jadi aku mau minta tolong padamu agar membawanya kembali ke apartemennya."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Luhan sewot. Masa hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini Chanyeol mengunjunginya tengah malam dan mengucapkan hal yang mengejutkan? Ia hendak berbalik, tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Hei cantik... mau kemana? Sendirian, hmm?" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sudah melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Luhan. Nafasnya bau alkohol yang menyengat. Ia menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Luhan.

Luhan menutup matanya erat – erat, sedangkan tangannya sudah terkepal. Ia tengah berusaha menahan kesabaran sebelum menendang _ball_s pria ini. Apakah ia terlihat murahan? Atau karena ia memiliki pesona yang begitu memukau? Luhan tidak tahu. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyingkirkan si brengsek ini secepatnya.

BUGH!

Luhan terkejut saat tiba – tiba saja pria itu sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan hidung yang berdarah.

"Jangan coba – coba menyentuhnya, brengsek! Dia sudah dimiliki oleh namja ini!" Luhan seolah membeku mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan sorot mata kebencian. Kekonyolannya hilang tak berbekas. Lagi – lagi Luhan merasa bodoh kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia sudah dimiliki... namja ini? Matanya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Chanyeol dan Tuhan. Betapa Luhan merasa ada bunga – bunga yang bermekaran di dadanya. Chanyeol baru saja menyebutkan ia adalah milik Sehun?

"Jangan hanya berdiri, Luhan!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan. "Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Ehh.. oh.. e – eh..." Luhan gelagapan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan. Dan mereka pun keluar dari sana. Chanyeol menggendong Sehun dan Luhan mengekor dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Kini tubuh jangkung Sehun sudah ia baringkan diatas ranjang dengan posisi telentang. Luhan menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Chanyeol benar – benar tega membiarkannya menyeret tubuh Sehun sendirian sampai tulang punggungnya serasa mau patah. Pemuda bersuara berat itu hanya mengantarkannya sampai di depan flat Sehun, menurunkan mereka berdua dari mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja setelah memberitahunya password pengaman flat Sehun. Luhan berjalan dengan tertatih – tatih menuju lift. Rasanya sedikit mustahil ia bisa menggengong tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Setelah nafasnya kembali stabil, ia memandangi tubuh Sehun. tubuh namja ini masih dibalut oleh pakaian lengkap dengan sepatunya. Luhan sempat ragu apa ia membukanya atau membiarkannya begitu saja. Tapi kebimbangannya hanya sebentar.

"Mian..." Luhan bergumam pelan. Lalu ia membuka sepatu Sehun, melepas kemeja dan celananya hingga yang melekat hanya boxernya saja. Melihat tubuh berbentuk indah yang hampir telanjang dihadapannya, juga mengingat kalau tubuh ini pernah memberinya kehangatan, wajahnya terasa memanas. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tergoda oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutupnya dengan selimut hingga leher.

Apa maksud semua ini? Sekarang ia berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengan Sehun, berduaan. Dan kenapa Sehun bisa ketiduran sendirian ditempat seperti itu. Seolah Chanyeol sudah merencanakan ini semua. Debaran jantungnya menjadi tidak terkendali. Luhan mondar mandir. Ia ingin meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dan kembali ke apartemennya, tapi ia tidak membawa uang sepersenpun. Kalau tetap disini, ia takut Sehun akan berprasangka buruk jika nanti menemukannya. Lama kelamaan ia jadi capek. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk duduk dipinggiran ranjang Sehun dan memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur.

Tampan. Kata ini keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Luhan sangat mengakui kalau Sehun itu memang tampan. Sangat wajar jika pemuda ini jadi bahan gosip wanita – wanita dikelasnya. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun seorang yang begitu ingin merobek kulit wajah Sehun dengan alasan ingin melihatnya kesakitan. Luhan pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Bagaimanapun, wajah adalah aset yang berharga. Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi wajah orang yang menjadi penyelamatnya itu sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap.

.

Luhan merasa bingung. Apa ia harus pulang sebelum Sehun terbangun atau menunggunya terjaga dan membuatkan bubur? Kalaupun ia pulang sekarang, Chanyeol pasti akan tetap memberitahu Sehun kalau ia yang membawa namja ini kembali. Tapi kalau tetap disini..

Detik berikutnya ia tidak perlu lagi merasa bimbang karena Sehun sudah terbangun dan menatapnya.

"Luhan?" suara Sehun terdengar tidak yakin. "Apa yang kalu lakukan disini?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, gugup. "Aku.. tadimalamkaumabukdanakumembantumukemari." Ia berkata dengan sangat cepat. Untung saja Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya walau ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang diucapkan Luhan padanya.

"Terima kasih,"

Hampir saja Luhan mencair melihat senyuman manis Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, a-aku pergi." Luhan sudah berbalik, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Sehun tiba – tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi... jangan pergi, Luhan."

Nafas Sehun yang hangat menyapa tengkuk Luhan dan ia tertegun. Hanya diam saja.

"T-tolong lepaskan, Sehun.. aku harus pergi." Luhan berkata setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau Sehun mencintainya, tapi ia sedikit tidak yakin. Bukannya tidak mempercayai Chanyeol, tapi ... entahlah. Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti perasaanku?" Jantung Luhan mulai berpacu. Sehun menariknya dan namja itu kembali duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan hanya dibalut boxer. Sedangkan ia berada diantara kaki Sehun. Berdiri mematung. Apa Sehun tidak menyadari kalau tindakannya ini sangat merusak pemikiran Luhan? Meski baru saja bangun tidur, tapi dimata Luhan, Sehun itu luar biasa sexy apalagi dengan pakaian minim seperti itu.

Kini Sehun tengah menggenggam erat jemarinya sambil mendongak. Tatapan Sehun begitu teduh dan ia lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ada orang yang menatapnya dengan penuh pemujaan seperti itu. Atau memang tidak ada?

"Saranghae, Luhan."

DEG!

"Jeongmal jeongmal saranghae..." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. Karena Luhan terus bungkam, Sehun merasa kalau sekaranglah saatnya. "Maaf karena kemarin aku terlalu.. yah... Aku hanya terlalu senang melihatmu kembali setelah sekian lama mencarimu. Aku mencarimu ke Hongkong dan kembali mengunjungi bar itu, tapi kau lenyap. Tempat tinggalmu juga sudah kudatangi dan mereka tidak tahu kemana kau pergi. Jadi... setelah melihatmu kembali disini, tepat didepanku semuanya terasa tidak nyata. Tapi aku yakin kalau itu memang dirimu. Aku bisa langsung mengenalimu, Luhan. Mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memilikimu. Aku juga ketakutan, bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang mendahuluiku karena kau begitu mempesona."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang akan mendahuluimu, karena aku juga sedang menunggu."

Sehun terkejut. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan membuang nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sehun yang pintar ini tidak menangkap maksud perkataannya. "Aku sedang menunggumu, Oh Sehun. aku menunggumu mengucapkan kalimat itu karena bagiku kau adalah malaikat penyelamat meski kau termasuk bagian dari orang – orang yang menginginkan tubuhku. Andai hari itu kau tidak datang, tidak membayar sampai dua kali lipat agar bisa tidur denganku, sekarang ini aku pasti berada didalam rengkuhan orang – orang tidak dikenal yang akan melahapku seolah aku adalah _dessert_ yang menggoda." Mata Luhan tertutup erat.

"Jujur saja, hatiku sakit mengingat bagaimana kau memperlakukanku saat pertama kali bertemu. Dulu aku memang _stripper _dan _slut _murahan. Tapi sekarang aku berbeda. Aku Luhan. seorang mahasiswa yang belajar di Korea. Apakah kau menerima keadaanku yang begini?" _lancar sekali. _Luhan tidak menyangka kalau ia akan selancar ini bicara pada Sehun. mungkin karena ia sudah tahu dari Chanyeol kalau Sehun mencintainya, _menggilainya_. Jadi ia tidak perlu lagi gengsi atau berbelit – belit.

Luhan merasa darahnya mengalir cepat saat Sehun meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya! Kepala Sehun berada pada perutnya. Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan Sehun yang menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya pada perutnya yang masih dilapisi kaos. Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan gejolak yang mulai mengambil alih pertahanan dirinya secara perlahan.

"Jadi..." Tangan Sehun yang semula berada di pinggang Luhan bergerak ke bawah dan berhenti di bokongnya. Luhan merasakan remasan pelan pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tidak cuma itu saja, Sehun juga menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup benda diantara selangkangannya yang masih terbalut celana. Darahnya berdesir – desir. Kelakuan Sehun membuat tubuhnya panas dalam sekejab. "Karena sekarang kau dan aku sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih, mengingat kita yang sudah mengungkapkan perasaan masing – masing, tidak ada salahnya melakukan hal ini, kan?" Sehun lagi – lagi menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya.

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab. Pikirannya jadi kosong.

"Luhan?" Sehun mendongak dan menguatkan remasannya karena Luhan tidak menjawab. "Bolehkah?"

Ingin sekali Luhan berkata kalau Sehun boleh melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Apapun! Ia terlalu mencintai Sehun. Menidurinya dengan lembut dan kasar, silakan saja. Tapi semua perkataannya jadi tertahan karena sentuhan dari Sehun. Hanya kepalanya saja yang mengangguk pelan.

Senyuman menghiasi wajah Sehun. Ia mengecup kembali _benda itu_, kali ini dengan suara decakan yang kuat hingga Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Sehun membuka celana Luhan dengan gerakan yang pelan, walau tidak terlalu lambat. Senyumannya berubah jadi seringaian saat melihat milik Luhan yang mulai menonjol dan ada sedikit boxernya yang basah. Sehun menggigit penis yang terbalut boxer itu dengan gemas. Ia sangat senang melihat Luhan yang terangsang meski hanya dengan sentuhan - sentuhan pelan darinya.

"Ngghh.."

_Oh.. _Sehun jadi semakin bersemangat. Ia menggigit bagian atas boxer Luhan dan menurunkan benda itu dengan giginya hingga lutut. Bibirnya tidak melewatkan paha mulus Luhan dan meninggalkan kecupan – kecupan dengan memainkan ujung lidahnya hingga akhirnya wajahnya kembali bertemu dengan penis Luhan yang sudah menegang. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Luhan yang mulai meremas rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Luhan tidak tahu yang dimaksud Sehun itu _dirinya _atau hanya _miliknya _saja. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya agar Sehun segera memberinya kepuasan, menyentuhnya dengan penuh cinta.

Sehun menyadari Luhan yang semakin bergairah, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia mulai mengecup ujung batang penis Luhan berkali – kali. Terus hingga pangkalnya dan menggigit pelan _balls_nya. Ditengah desahan Luhan yang semakin kuat, Sehun memasukkan seluruh junior Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Memainkan giginya dan lidahnya dengan begitu lihai. Ia menyesapi rasa yang begitu ia rindukan dan begitu menghiasi mimpi – mimpi indahnya. Sekarang kenyataan bahkan terasa lebih indah. Kepalanya maju mundur dengan cepat hingga salivanya bahkan sudah sampai mengaliri dagunya yang runcing. Sehun tidak peduli meski terkesan _dirty¸_selama ia melakukannya dengan Luhan semuanya terasa lebih indah.

"Hun... S-Sehun.. hh.." air mata Luhan sampai mengalir menikmati sensasi ini. Sehun benar – benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya serasa melayang. Seluruh batangnya berada didalam mulut hangat Sehun seolah ia enggan mengeluarkannya dari sana dan namja itu bergumam pelan hingga getaran mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Luhan tak kuasa menahan laju darahnya yang seolah berkumpul diwajahnya. Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja, betapa selama ini ia begitu menginginkan ada yang menatapnya seperti ini. Seolah ia adalah nafas bagi Sehun.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun melepas batang penis Luhan, tapi tidak memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "I Love you."

_Oh... _Luhan bahkan setengah yakin kalau ini kenyataan. Tapi gairah ini terasa _real._

"I Love you t- AAAHHH...!" sebuah teriakan lolos dari bibirnya karena Sehun kembali memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap miliknya dengan kuat. Sementara jemari Sehun yang sedari tadi menggoda belahan pantatnya sudah menemukan lubangnya yang sedari tadi berkedut – kedut. Sehun menggodanya dengan menekan – nekan kerutan lubangnya dengan ujung jarinya. Dan tepat saat ia selesai mengungkapkan kata cintanya, jemari panjang nan sexy itu sudah menerobos masuk. Tidak tanggung – tanggung, Sehun memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sekaligus. Luhan serasa mau gila merasakan gerakan jari Sehun didalam sana yang melakukan gerakan tidak teratur dan menyentuh dinding rektumnya. "Ahh.. ahh.."

Luhan bisa merasakan kalau dengan godaan sehebat ini, tidak lama lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Perutnya seakan bergolak seperti ombak besar. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya memutar. Urat – urat penisnya mulai menonjol dan bersentuhan dengan gigi Sehun. sesaat lagi, ia...

"NYAAAAA... S-Sehunn.. aahh~"

Teriakannya kembali bergema di dalam kamar Sehun saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Pandangannya memutih. Ia mencapai orgasme yang.. entahlah. Beginikah rasanya saat bercinta dan melakukan semuanya dengan _cinta_? Dadanya naik turun dan Luhan mencoba untuk menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang sempat tidak stabil.

Sementara itu Sehun tengah menghabiskan semua cairan Luhan tanpa menyisakannya setetes pun. Bahkan cipratan yang mengenai tubuh Luhan semuanya ia telan.

"Capek?" tanyanya sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun berdiri dengan dan mengangkap tubuh Luhan dengan sigap. Memeluknya. Menjilat keringat Luhan yang mengalir di pinggiran lehernya. "Tapi.. kau pasti tahu kalau ini belum selesai, kan?" Sehun berbisik dengan suara yang berat. Ia menekan tonjolan diselangkangannya pada perut bawah Luhan. pahanya bergerak – gerak dan menggesek penis Luhan agar namja itu kembali terangsang.

"Nggh..."

Sebuah lenguhan manis yang lolos dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun semakin percaya diri untuk melanjutkannya walau Luhan baru saja berkata kalau ia kecapekan. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Luhan dan membuka kaosnya yang terasa mengganggu. Ia memandangi tubuh Luhan yang sudah telanjang dari atas kebawah, lalu sebaliknya. "Kau.. benar- benar cantik, sayang."

"Kau.. kau juga sangat tampan, Sehun," Luhan tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat ide mngucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Tapi kekehan pelan Sehun membuatnya yakin kalau pemuda itu menyukainya.

Tubuh Luhan ia letakkan diatas tempat tidur dengan begitu pelan, seolah ia adalah porselen mahal berusia ratusan tahun yang begitu rapuh. Sementara Sehun sendiri mengambil posisi diatasnya. Kaki Luhan terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"I love you," sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Luhan. "Love you, love you, love you, love you..." Sehun terus bergumam sambil mendaratkan kecupan – kecupan basah pada area wajah kekasihnya. Hidung, mata, pelipis, pipi, dagu dan terakhir bibirnya. Tidak ada satupun yang terlewat. Mulut Luhan terbuka dan mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Sehun tidak menolak. Dengan sigap ia segera menguasai goa hangat itu. Lidahnya melesat masuk dan mengajak tuan rumah untuk berdansa bersama. Lidah mereka saling melilit dalam tarian dengan dentuman didada sebagai musik pengiringnya.

Luhan meremas kuat rambut Sehun seiring dengan cubitan gemas pada putingnya yang menegang. Jemari Sehun terlalu lihai. Tubuhnya menggeliat. Sehun mulai menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilati leher Luhan. menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas yang kentara. Luhan tidak tahu berapa banyak tanda yang ditinggalkan Sehun, otaknya seolah tidak berfungsi. Ia hanya sibuk mendesah dan merengek meminta perlakuan lebih.

"Nyaa.. ahhh..."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar nyanyian Luhan saat ia mengulum benda kecil didada kanannya. Ia juga menggigitnya. Sedangkan tonjolan imut yang satunya ia mainkan dengan jarinya. Menyentilnya dan menarik – nariknya. Gerakan tubuh Luhan makin kacau pertanda ia begitu menikmati semua ini.

Bibir Sehun makin kebawah kebawah dan kebawah... Luhan menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik saat Sehun menjilati bagian bawah perutnya dengan sensual. "Mmmhh mhh..."

"Kau kembali tegang, sayang.." Sehun berkata pelan sebelum ia menggigit ujung batang penis Luhan dengan keras.

"AAAH...!" Luhan berteriak, tapi entah kenapa ia suka diperlakukan demikian.

Sehun semakin melebarkan paha Luhan hingga lubangnya yang memerah terlihat jelas. _Fuck! _Ia tidak tahan lagi hendak mencicipinya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sehun! Sehun!" Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya tidak karuan saat Sehun mengecup pinggiran lubangnya. Lidahnya bermain – main _disana_. Bahkan benda kenyal itu sudah masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Luhan menggenggam erat bedcover Sehun hingga buku – buku jarinya terlihat. Gairahnya memuncak. Lidah Sehun menyentuh – nyentuh dindingnya.

_Fuck fuck fuck! _Sehun benar – benar menyukai bokong Luhan. Bunyi decakan semakin nyaring karena liurnya sudah mengaliri dagunya dan belahan pantat Luhan. Bokong Luhan yang kenyal ia remas kuat. Andai memang bisa, Sehun benar – benar ingin melahap bokong Luhan.

Meski belum puas, Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari sana karena miliknya sendiri seperti menjerit hendak menggantikan lidahnya memasuki lubang Luhan yang begitu hangat. Sehun kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan dan mereka berciuman panas.

"Luhan..."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Kali ini Sehun memasukkan tiga jari dan berusaha untuk merenggangkan lubangnya. Tatapan matanya begitu sayu.

"Masukkan Sehun.. jebal~" kali ini Luhan yang memohon layaknya _whore. _Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menggigit dagu Luhan sebelum ia melepas boxernya.

Mata Luhan membesar seperti tokoh dalam komik ketika ia melihat penis Sehun yang berdiri dengan begitu gagahnya. Rasanya setiap kali melihat benda itu ia selalu terpukau pada ukurannya yang semakin bertambah besar. Saat Sehun bertumpu pada lututnya dan bersiap menggagahi Luhan, tiba tiba saja Luhan bangkit. Awalnya Sehun bingung, tapi ia malah mengelus – elus rambut Luhan saat penisnya mulai masuk kedalam mulut Luhan.

Sebenarnya _hole _Luhan sudah tidak sabar ingin disuapi oleh penis panjang Sehun. tapi ia juga tidak tahan jika hanya melihat saja sementara lidahnya belum ikutan mencicipi. Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan menelan cairan _pre-cum _Sehun sebelum ia kembali berbaring. Membuka pahanya selebar yang ia bisa dan menyodorkan lubangnya.

"Please... masukkan, Sehun."

Tidak perlu diminta dua kali, Sehun langsung meraih paha Luhan dan memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan. Luhan berteriak dan ia menggeram. Air mata Luhan ia abaikan karena ia tahu kalau mereka berdua sama – sama dikuasai nafsu. Inilah yang mereka inginkan, bersatu secara fisik dengan ungkapan cinta sebagai pembuka.

"NYAAA AAH~~ AH AH AH!"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menahan desahannya. Ujung penis Sehun menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat. Menghujamnya pada titik terujung yang membuatnya _lemah, lemas_. Kendali tubuhnya berasa hilang. Ia hanya terus menerus mengucapkan nama Sehun seperti sedang membaca mantra. Air mata Luhan semakin membanjiri pipinya karena gairah yang membakarnya. Penisnya dikocok Sehun seirama dengan sodokan pada lubangnya, putingnya dicubit, rambutnya dijambak dan bibirnya dilumat kasar. _Oh my... _Luhan sudah tidak bisa mendeskripsikan segala kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Sodokan Sehun makin makin lama makin brutal. Meski tanpa pelumas, ia bisa keluar masuk dengan begitu lancar karena lubang Luhan sudah dibasahi liurnya. Bunyi kulit yang bersentuhan bersatu dengan nafas yang berat dan erangan – erangan yang menghasilkan melody surgawi. Tubuh mereka dibanjiri keringat. Tidak berapa lama, Luhan kembali merengek.

"Sehun.. Sehun... Sehun..." Luhan merasa begitu bahagia bisa mengucapkan nama seseorang saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Memuntahkan cairan cinta miliknya diatas perutnya dan perut Sehun. Dadanya naik turun dan hal itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali menggigit putingnya.

"Luhan!"

Kali ini Sehun yang bersuara agak keras saat ia yang melukis dinding rektum Luhan dengan lahar panas miliknya. Luhan merasa tubuhnya menghangat menerima cinta Sehun. ia memejamkan matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun masih mempertahankan posisinya, lalu kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan, menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu agar mendekat. Ia tidak peduli walau tubuh mereka lengket.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup dagu Sehun.

"Aku senang. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai malaikat penolongku dan kaulah orang pertama yang akan aku cari jika keluar dari tempat itu. Mendapat ungkapan cinta darimu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar." Semburat merah merayapi wajahnya saat ia mengucapkan semua isi hatinya.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan mengelus punggung pemuda bertubuh kecil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Luhan semakin menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun dan _sial. _Ia kembali terangsang. Luhan yang merasakan benda milik Sehun menyentuhnya segera memegangnya.

"Kau.. ingin lagi?"

Daripada repot – repot menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih untuk kembali menindihnya dan sesi berikutnya pun dimulai.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan merasa kalau ia menyesali keputusannya untuk datang bersama dengan Sehun. mereka memang sering jalan bersama, tapi tidak seperti ini. Sehun akan memelototi siapapun yang memandanginya, pinggangnya direngkuh erat dan Sehun menyempetkan diri untuk menjilat daun telinganya saat ia mengantarkan Luhan ke kelasnya. Wajah Luhan hampir semerah tomat. Bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, tapi karena yang melakukannya adalah Sehun, pemuda yang sekarang sudah menjadi namjachingunya, mau tidak mau ia merasa malu. Rasanya seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertama. Untung saja mahasiswa yang datang belum begitu ramai, jadi saksi yang melihat adengan mereka tidaklah banyak. Hanya beberapa orang saja. Dan sialnya, salah satunya adalah Baekhyun.

"OMO..! Ada apa ini? Kalian..." ia memandangi Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. "Oh Sehun, jangan katakan kalau..."

"Apa yang tidak harus aku katakan, Baek? Apa aku harus mengelak kalau Luhan adalah kekasihku?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Akhirnya... akhirnya kau menyusulku. Kita memang teman..." ia memeluk Sehun erat – erat. Tidak peduli pada Sehun yang melepas pelukannya karena risih. "Tidak buruk kan, mencintai seorang laki – laki? Kau cukup lama untuk menyadari pesona Luhan."

Sehun memandangnya dengan malas.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kau mengencaninya agar membuatnya lalai dan kau akan mendapatkan kembali peringkatmu? Sehun... kita sudah kuliah. Peringkat – peringkat seperti itu tidak terlalu penting lagi. Kau hanya harus belajar dengan giat. Jangan membalas Luhan, ne?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat Sehun yang begitu kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa adegan seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi saat Sehun benar- benar membentak Baekhyun hingga namja itu berakting menangis.

"Huhuhuhu... Sehun jahat sekali, Luhan. Apa dia juga jahat padamu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Hentikan sandiwara konyolmu, Baek!"

"Tentu saja dia tidak menjahatimu. Kalau dia lakukan itu, kau tidak akan mau disentuhnya, kan?" Wajah Luhan merona dan Baekhyun melihatnya. "J-jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah..."

"BAEK..!"

"HUAHAHAA..." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh hingga temannya yang lain melirik mereka. "Pengendalian dirimu tetap buruk, Sehun. Kau memang tidak bisa menjaga benda di antara selangkanganmu dengan benar ya? Ckckckck... Tidak apa sih, karena kau terlihat memang mencintai Luhan dan semoga saja ia berbeda dengan yeoja- yeoja yang kau tiduri semasa sekolah.

"Yeo..ja?"

Sehun memelototi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. "Ah.. tapi itu dulu Luhan. ne, itu dulu. Sekarang Sehun sudah tidak begitu lagi. Benarkan?"

"Hmm.. tidak apa – apa," Luhan tersenyum manis. "Setiap orang punya masa lalu, Baekhyun. Kalau dulunya Sehun dengan banyak yeoja, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena yang terpenting sekarang dia bersamaku."

Diam – diam Baekhyun dan Sehun bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah hampir semua orang di kampus mengetahui kalau Sehun dan Luhan berkencan. Banyak pria dan wanita yang menangis. Luhan yang cute sudah dimiliki Sehun dan mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan pemuda se-sempurna itu. Tampan, kaya dan pintar. Sangat wajar sekali jika Luhan bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Jadi.. belakangan kau sudah jarang bersamaku karena kau terus menempel pada Luhan. Aku juga tahu kalau kehidupan sex mu sudah membaik hingga _dick _mu tidak lagi menjerit didalam sana. Nah, masalahnya bisakah kau berterima kasih padaku, Oh Sehun?"

Tadinya Sehun berniat mengabaikan temannya ini karena begitu asyik melihat sesuatu di ponselnya, videonya saat bercinta dengan Luhan. Tapi mimik serius Chanyeol memaksanya untuk menoleh. "Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih padamu?"

"Well..." Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap. "Sebenarnya hari itu aku memberimu obat tidur dan menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan."

Sehun menatapnya horor. "A-Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Biasa. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi cupid cinta diantara dua manusia bodoh. Kalau saling suka, apa salahnya sih saling mengakui?"

Sehun menjilati bibirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Tanpa bantuan temannya ini ia pasti masih belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Untung saja ia bukan tipe pemuda berlebihan yang mungkin akan berteriak kesenangan dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Thanks."

"Tidak cukup." Chanyeol menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkanku tidur dengan Luhan meski hanya satu malam? Kau tahu aku pengagum beratnya saat ia seorang _stripper."_

Terdengar bunyi benda keras yang terjatuh ke lantai. Mulut Sehun menganga lebar dan ponselnya terlepas dari genggaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

Sorry for typo(s)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf apdet lama dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. T_T**

***deepdeepbow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to :**

**71088 – DH – hunhanie – OVEDOSEhoon – exoshipper – sillykris – xiaolu odult – .96 – diamonds – kim heeki – Odult Maniac – ryanryu – kalsowoon – luluna99 – Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi – Guest – younlaycious88 – sera – fangirlshipper – BluPink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE – Kin Eun Sob – BangMinKi – CuteManlydeer – ShinJiWoo920202 – Novey – Guest – asroyasrii – HyunRa – ia – lisnana1 – junia angel – RZH 261220 – summersehun – SonExofans – PrincessJewelSh – – Rly. – Huniehan – Jung Eunhae – alysaexostans – lolamoet – alle – LuluHD – A Y P – HunHanCherry1220 – zhqlyxing – soka – Guest – Guest – XOXOXOXOXOXO70X – ByunKaNish – 0312luLuEXOticS – Oh Sera Land – kaihunhan – 12 – jaeh – Nuneo benben simba – Vanientsya – srhksr – ExiOh HunHan – BabyHimmie – peawlr – – sehyun – .39 – bxngmiwnah – cappucino bakar – ani n – gtp14012000 – nam minggyu – heol – wonkyuhae – Nedera.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. RnR please?**

**Lov ya! Chu~**


End file.
